College Meets Cullens
by Vir90 pIxI3
Summary: what will happen when our favorite vampire coven goes on a mission to find the newest coven? will this work out? will they find them? will this b dangerous?
1. Chapter 1

**okay... this story was first put on the tts but got so many of its chappies deleted so.. i decided to place it on here... i hope u enjoy this story as muc as i had typing it... lol... feel free to leave comments... kay?**

College meets Cullen's

Chapter 1

Meeting an unknown Coven

Part 1 (E.P.O.V.)

That's when I meet her, my own personal ray of sun light, she was beautiful. No, she wasn't even that she was radiant, she was more than any man, more like vampire, could every imagine. I wanted her, more than every in my life, to be mine and only mine. How I meet her, it's complicated, and how I wanted her, I don't even know.

This is my story on how I found her...

We were driving to our new house not to far from Dartmouth College. My family and me are not what you think, we are a vampire coven, and we didn't come here to learn. No, we came here on a mission, to meet and get to know the newest vampire coven. It was said that this vampire coven was just like us, vegetarian vampires. My family and me don't drink human blood; we drink animal blood, and are known as the freaks of the vampire world. We are not the only coven that drinks only animal blood, there is another. They are known as the Denali Coven and they are extended family... in a way. The newest coven was also said to have great amount of power, there powers must be greater than Alice's, jasper's and mine alone. There are seven of us in this coven, there is Carlisle Cullen, he is the leader of the coven and is also a doctor, he will be working at the hospital down the street from the house. There is also Esme Cullen, she is the mother figure of the coven, she is generous and loving as if we were really her own children. There is also Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper, they are considered my siblings. As you can see I'm the loner, the one who hasn't had a girl in his life, and it's been 108 years going at it. It's not that I didn't find girls attractive it's just that I have never found the one for me, my love of my life like the rest had, and sometimes I think that I may never found her. I looked out the window as the car went to a complete stop,

" Were here!" Alice said bouncing up and down in her seat. The house was nice, and it was huge, it had three stories and was pure glass. Just as we were about to step out the car into the house Carlisle stopped us,

" Were do you think you all are going?" he asked raising one eyebrow at us.

" We were about to go inside." Alice said looking completely confused, just then her eyes went into a trace and she began to see a vision, and I began to see it to since I can read minds.

* Vision begins *

In the vision I saw me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, we were standing in front of Dartmouth college with all our boxes and clothes in our hands. That's weird...

* Vision ends *

" Great... where staying on campus." I said to them all, as Carlisle nodded his head at all of us.

" Why... I don't want to stay on no dorm with a bunch of silly humans!" Rosalie said looking at Carlisle for an explanation.

" Listen Rosalie, you kids are going to be staying in a suite, the suite has three rooms and a bathroom in each, I'm sure you all a be fine." he said looking at us, he turned on his heel and walked swiftly to his car he drove in and began to unpack his things.

" Oh... and Edward?" he said as he was walking inside the house with a box.

" Yes?" I said

" When you meet the new coven bring them here, so we can talk to them." he said. I nodded my head and headed inside my sliver Volvo, we drove off and in no time we were at the campus. Freshmen not suppose to have cars but being us, and Carlisle being our dad we pulled some strings. We all walked toward the building with boxes in hand, we walked up to the information desk were there was a lady with deep red hair typing on the computer. She looked up and smiled at me, the smile was little to friendly and it kind of creped me out.

" Hey... how may I help you?" she asked me. Her eyes were talking for her and her mind wasn't so pleasant at the moment.

" I'm Edward Cullen... our dad said we had a suite." I said looking at her, I was waiting for her to say more but her face just froze, she began to smile and then shook her head and looked back at me again.

" Damn... he can not be in college. Oh my God do you hear the way he say's his name... and that smile... I wouldn't feel bad tasting those delicious looking lips of his... um... um... um, yummy" her thoughts just about shouted at me.

" Right here's your information... enjoy your time and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask okay?" she said looking at me in the eyes.

" Okay." I said, man this freaky ladies be scaring the hell out of me, and that mean something coming from a vampire. Once we were down the hall to our suite and out of human ear range Emmett let out his booming laugh.

" Smooth move Eddie boy!" he said as we were at the door to our suite. I got the key and opened the door, and let everyone in, we all walked in different directions heading to their rooms. I walked to the room in the far left and opened the door, in my room and in my bed was a bouncing Emmett.

" Hey! This is my room! The bed is perfect and everything...cause you know how rose and me get" he said elbowing me in the side in a playful way. I walked out of my room and turned toward the room rose was in,

" Rose, come get Emmett." I said

Rosalie was there in an instant and was pulling Emmett's ear with her hot red nails, Emmett just gave me a smile and was out of my room in no time. I unpacked my items and headed into the main living room were all the others were sited.

" How the hell are we going to find this damn vampire coven?" Rosalie asked from Emmett's lap.

" I don't know... how do we even know that there's a vampire coven here?" Alice asked from jasper's lap.

" There might not be one." jasper said looking at me.

" Then why the hell are we here if we don't know if it's a coven here or not?" Rosalie said, almost yelling, she was definitely still frustrated about being here, she didn't want to move from Alaska. There was an awkward silence and then there was a knock at our door, I wonder who that could be...

I walked to the door and opened it to see two girls outside my door. One girl was tall, skinny, had really, really light brown skin, so light that it almost looked beige, and she had jet black hair that was cut cropped and stopped right at her chin. The other girl had light brown skin too, but her light brown wasn't as light, her's looked almost like a caramel color, she was also short, and wasn't as skinny as the other girl but was still considered skinny in my book, and had dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. If you look at these girls you would think they were human but they are not. The only way you can tell that they are vampires are from the dark circles under their eyes and there eye color was the same shade as mine. The tall girl elbowed the short girl and nodded her head to me; the shorter girl shook her head and composed herself quickly.

" Hello... we came by to welcome you to college... even though we just started recently... were kind of like your new neighbors... we live next door." the short girl said with a smile at the end.

" Is it just the two of you?" I asked, I noticed that once I asked that question the short girl knees buckled a little bit, if I was a human I would have missed it but since I am what I am I saw it.

" No. It's three more of us that stay next door... they weren't ready yet so we left them." the tall girl said with a chuckle at the end.

" Aw... well come in I'll like you to meet some of my family." I said, they both walked pass me and walked inside as I closed the door behind me.

" Wow... ya'll suite is nicer than ours!" the short girl said looking at my family and me. They both sat on the couch and began to look at all of us and smile.

" Hey! I'm Alice... what's your names?" Alice asked looking at both of them.

" I'm Ciara and that's Du'Jua" the short girl said and gestured to the tall girl.

" I'm sorry repeat that?" jasper said smiling at them, his obliviously amused by such a name.

" Du'Jua... (Da- Shoo- Wa) it means love in french" Du'Jua said emphasizing every point, that girl has a name out of this world.

" I like it's unique and the name is cute." Alice said smiling hugely

" Thank you.," she said

" So you two are apart of the new coven?" Emmett asked looking at them.

" Yeah... it's four more of us... three that's just next door and one that stays at home." ciara said smiling at us. I was about to ask about the one that stayed at home but then Du'Jua phone rang playing ' 21 guns' by Greenday. She answered her phone quickly putting up her finger as to say hold on one moment please.

" Hello." she said

" Yeah what do you want?" she asked the person on the phone, it was a girl.

" We told you we were gone to leave ya'll if yaw didn't hurry up." she said looking at ciara smiling.

" What ever we coming bye." she said hanging up the phone and turning to ciara.

" They ready now." she said looking highly amused at ciara.

" Whatever... they should have been ready a long time ago... but no they ' I got to look good' and ' let me read one more chapter, please'... I swear!" she said standing up by Du'jua

" In who was that anyway?" ciara asked Du'Jua

" Ms. Honey Glazed, girl." she said looking at all of us.

" Sorry we got to get the other's but we will be right back." ciara said smiling her friendly smile.

" Yeah sorry, come on Ms. Scoop." Du'Jua said walking to the door.

" Who are ' Ms. Honey Glazed' and ' Ms. Scoop'?" Rosalie asked smiling a friendly smile for them.

" Aw... Ms. Scoop is me... and Ms. Honey Glazed is Miranda... you will meet her soon." ciara said

" Why do you call each other that?" I asked... I was curious

" Well... I made them nicknames but we used like sweet nicknames... like scoop is like a scoop of ice cream and I'm skittles. " Du'Jua said looking at us.

" Why something sweet, we don't even eat food?" Emmett said laughing.

" Will explain when we get the rest of the girl's okay?" ciara said smiling and walking toward the door. In a minute they were out of the room... and for the first time we really didn't have much to say about them.

Part 2 (E.P.O.V)

" I like them there nice... maybe a little crazy but nice." jasper said breaking the silence.

" Yeah... and I got to say I love there outfits! So hot!" Alice said smiling hugely.

" Yeah... they seem nice... now. I have a feeling they are crazier then what they seem... I think they are crazy but in a good way... especially that ciara!" Emmett said smiling and laughing

" I don't think she's bad." I said laughing at Emmett.

" I didn't say bad, no I said crazy." he said nodding his head with a huge grin. Then again for the same time today there was a knock on the door, I walked over and opened it revealing the two girls we just saw followed by three more girls. One was tall almost Du'jua's height but a little shorter, and had silk locks, her hair was three different colors, dark brown, light brown, and blond, she had her hair and it stopped all the way down to her waist, and her skin was the same shade as Du'Jua's but a little brighter. The other was shorter than the first but was still taller than ciara; she had light brown skin similar to ciara's and had dark brown hair that stopped a little over her shoulders. The last girl was by far the most beautiful of all, she had glossy dark brown curly hair that stopped all the way down to her waist, her skin was pale white just like mine, and she was tall just like Du'Jua. I knew once I saw her that she will be mine, mine and only mine.

" Hey... were back." ciara said breaking my trance.

" This is Miranda" Du'Jua said gesturing to the girl with the long, dark brown, light brown, and blonde hair.

" This is Bella" ciara said gesturing to the one I think I will be living the rest of my life with soon.

" And this is-" Du'Jua said but was soon cut off by the girl

" I'm D'Yona... pleased to meet you all." the girl with the dark brown hair and the caramel skin said stepping forward, smiling at all of us.

" Damn, make your own introduction don't it..." dujua said

" Never can follow directions." ciara said, dyona just glared at both of them.

" Hello... i'm Edward, this is Alice, jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." I said speaking to all of us.

" Now which one is 'Ms. Honey Glazed'" Emmett asked laughing, as they sat down on the couch across from us. Miranda looked at Du'Jua and glared at her before answering,

" That will be me.," she said smiling politely

" Why honey glazed?" I asked

" Because of my gold strike" she said tugging at her gold strike that was at the edge of her face.

" What's your nickname?" Alice asked D'Yona and Bella

" Um... mines Kandii but when you spell it you drop the y and put two i's and you drop the c and put a k" she said smiling

" And I'm Chocolate Waves." Bella said smiling widely at me, wow, her smile is so beautiful.

" Why kandii and chocolate waves?" jasper asked

" Because I love candy and her hair is deep brown just like her eyes just like chocolate and her hair is just always wavy..." D'Yona said

" Aw... but why sweet names and stuff?" I asked

" Well isn't oblivious were sweet... hello, and plus most us knew each other before we became vampires... that's when we made up the names." ciara said laughing

" So which one is the most responsible out of you all?" jasper asked

" Um... I don't know?" Miranda said

" Um... dyona... no..it's not you." ciara said looking at dyona

" It ain't you either." she said looking at ciara with a fake glare.

" Miranda... no it isn't Miranda." dujua said laughing

" Maybe Bella... but I don't know... Bella ain't such a good girl..." Dujua said looking at Bella laughing, Bella glared at her, and i knew if she was still human she would be blushing. the rest of the girl laughed and soon bella was laughing alone with them, i love to see her so happy.

" yea i guess bella." ciara said

" so who loves to shop the most?" alice said

" dujua!" every girl said at the same time they just laughed it off.

" who's the craziest out of all of you all?" emmett asked looking at them grinning.

" ciara!" they all said while ciara said " miranda"

" what i am not the craziest! if anything miranda should be the craziest! dujua someone!" she said standing up at them while just laughed.

" please, saying the girl who carried scissors in her purse every since 5th grade!" dyona said laughing even harder. now my family was laughing, it was pretty amusing seeing these girls talk.

" i only carried them for academic purposes!" she said folding her arms over her chest.

" please... like we every had any academics that involved scissors!" miranda said

" and didn't you cut someone... twice!" dyona said looking at ciara seriously

" i didn't try to that second time he was the one playing with the scissors... and that first time i did it with an ear ring!" ciara said

omg! an ear ring this girl is crazy!

" what ever you still cut them... and you still crazier than all of us!" dujua said laughing again.

" okay fine... i maybe crazy but not mentally crazy!" she said and then she turned to us.

" i'm not that crazy!" she said looking at us.

" we know you already..." emmett said smiling

" no you don't." bella said laughing at him

" yes i do." he said laughing

" well not me... i bet you get me wrong." bella said laughing

" okay... i'm going to make you last." he said as he turned to the rest of us smiling.

" okay dujua... she's crazy and like to party... but not crazy like ciara over there." he said laughing, ciara gave him a playful glare and dujua smiled.

" yeah... and i can tell she likes to shop because she dresses nice" alice said jumping in

" and ciara... she's crazy but i can tell not completely." emmett said laughing

" i can also tell she's sensative." jasper said, everyone looked at him, even ciara was shocked he got that right.

" i also can see that she is really friendly, easy to get along with, and dresses nice to." alice said smiling

" now, miranda, miranda's my type of girl... we got somethings in common for sure, like the way she dress it's so stylish and i can tell she don't play that." rosalie said smiling.

" yeah... i'm a girly tom boy... i'll act like a lady but say some wrong and you will get hurt." miranda said laughing an evil laugh... okay that chick scarys me.

" dyona... she's not quiet but not loud either. she's friendly and a huge flirt!" emmett said laughing.

" how do you know that!" she said laughing in disbelief

" i just can tell by the way you talk and look it's oblivious." emmett said

" and bella, lastly bella... your clumsy... you like to read i know that and your pretty nice... let's just say your a good girl!" emmett said laughing. i looked at bella and tried to read her mind but nothing, i tried to read her families minds but nothing... what the hell is going on?

" you were right about the clumsy, about the reading, but the good girl your not right about." she said with a trimpate smile

" yeah... that girl is far from good." dujua said laughing

" what do you mean?" i had to ask

" let's just say she partys to hard..." miranda said cuping her mouth acting like she was whispering, but she really wasn't. wow this girls are quite a comedy!

" miranda... don't tell them that." ciara said playfully hitting her across the arm.

" whatever... do we need to tell them about you!" she said pointing at ciara. ciara shook her head and looked like she was going to shut up but i knew she was just acting.

" my father would like to meet you all... his the leader of our coven." i said looking at them

" okay come one ya'll " dujua said getting up.

just then bella got out her phone and began to call someone, she soon asked for the directions to our house so that there coven leader could meet with them, i quickly gave directions and then we were soon out of the door heading to our cars.

Part 3 ( E.P.O.V.)

We pulled up to our house with the newest coven behind us. we all walked out and soon a black bmw came into view and parked by our cars in our long drive way. carlisle let us all in and soon a lady stepped out the car, she was tall, her skin was a deep chocolate brown, and her hair was jet black and curly with braids.

" hello i'm carlisle and this is my wife esme." he said to her as he let her in

" hey... i'm elisha" she said walking in and sitting with the rest of her coven.

" these are my sons jasper, emmett, and edward and my daughters rosalie and alice." he said introducing all of us.

" this is dujua, ciara, miranda, dyona, and bella... there just about like daughters to me, we been together so long." she said introducing them to carlisle.

" so tell me... how exactly did you become vampires?" he asked

" well, i don't know the whole story... miranda tell it would you?" elisha asked

" sure... me, ciara, dujua, and dyona were at a party... and we needed someone to pick us up so ciara called her aunt, which is elisha. she picked us up and we were driving down the rode when a man crashed our car causing it to flip out of control and hurl into a ditch... we all were died until bella here came and bite us all, saving our lives." miranda said smiling at bella, with such appreciation and passion that only a true friendship has.

" yeah... i found them... i didn't want to leave them, so i did what i had to do." bella said slightly

" i see." was all carlisle said

" so what all can you do?" emmett asked

" how about you first." dujua said smiling politely

" um... i'm a mind reader, alice can see the future, and jasper can feel and control emotions." i said filling them in.

" wow really... can you feel what i'm feeling right now?" ciara asked smiling widely.

" yes... it's complete excitement." jasper said laughing.

" cool..." ciara said looking at all of us.

" well i start it off... i'm a sheild. i can sheild any power you have mentally and physically." bella said smiling at me

" i have two powers... i can control the elements of the earth such as water, fire, and i can control metal and stuff like that... and my other power, which is pretty cool, i can turn some thing that has no value what so every and turn it to a beautiful rare percious item." miranda said laughing

" i can teleport to any place at any time... and i can freeze the passage of time, when ever i want to stop it i can." dyona said

" i can control my outer apperance, sift it to whatever i want it to be... if i want blue hair i can change it... and i can also disappear and be invisible." she said laughing

" and me i can do just about any thing... i have the power to gain others power and control it for myself, to use it whenever i want . like edward your mind reader all i have to do is see you and know what you do and can control it easily." ciara said laughing again... so much laughing today.

" i can read minds just like you edward... but i do mine differently... i can just about control any thought before you can think it. if i could make you think your human right now i could... that's how good i am." elisha said laughing. wow so many amazing gifts, they make our special talents seem dull.

" wow... you all are truly do have some amazing gifts." carlisle said smiling warmily at all of them.

" thanks... now who want to test them out?" dujua asked.

" ooh!..me! i do! i do!" emmett said jumping up and down

well i have to say this should be fun... quite a show...

**lol... tell me wat u think bou it kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**so... tell me wat u think! pls... and also spread the freakn word!**

**xoxo ciara moon**

Chapter 2

Getting Alone

(E.P.O.V.)

Bella walked across the room and looked at my family and lastly at Emmett and smiled a twisted smile.

"I'll go first... "With that she walked outside to our huge backyard and we all sat there ready to began our show. Emmett was about to sit down, but Bella came and escorted Emmett to the edge of the field, while moving away from him.

"Come on Emmett; give me your best shot." Bella said with a twisted smile. My eyes opened wide with shock... what is this girl doing? I didn't want her to fight Emmett let alone, get hurt! Emmett smiled an evil smile and chargEd at her quickly, Bella brought her hands before her with such a force, that it caused Emmett to fly backwards, hitting plenty of trees in the progress. Bella looked at me, with a smile on her face and a wink... causing me to shiver, damn! Does this girl know what kind of hold she had on me? Just then Emmett came stomping out of the forest and stopped in front of Bella, glaring at her.

"You will pay for this!" he said and stomped over to Rosalie who was sitting down on the grass with the rest of the family. Everyone broke into a laugh causing all of us the laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not funny! It's not funny! Stop it! Stop laughing all of you!" Emmett said yelling at us, it caused us to laugh even more. Finally when we stopped laughing Bella turned to my family,

"Who do you want to be next?" she asked looking deeply in my eyes... so deep that it felt like she was almost looking into my soul.

My family called a bunch of names but soon settled on Elisha, she got up from the ground and turned to my family.

"Any volunteer's?" she asked looking at my family.

"I'll go." jasper said as he got up from the ground. Jasper walked over to her and stood right next to her and in an instant he started making sounds like a chicken and clucking around, the sight was hilarious.

"What... did you... do?" Rosalie asked between breathes from laughing

"I made him think he was a chicken." she said laughing at the sight before her. She quickly changed him back, and he glared at all of us for laughing at him,

"Who want next?" she asked my family

"Let's see, Dyona." Alice said with a grin on her face, Dyona got up from the ground and got in the center of our back yard just like so many others.

"Any volunteers?" she asked and Alice quickly got up from her spot by Jasper, she stood beside Dyona. Dyona looped her arm around Alice's and looked at alike with an amusing grin on their face.

"Where to?" Dyona asked

"China, I heard that there style there is unbelievable." Alice said with a huge smile on her face, soon dyona and Alice disappeared from our backyard and was soon backing in a minute with huge bags of clothes in their hands. They were still talking about clothes and pursues when they arrived, Alice turned her head to us and her expression turned from excited to apologetic.

"So sorry we took so long! You know how I get with shopping..." she said handing dyona the bags so she can teleport inside the house to put them up.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked looking at her as if she was crazy,

"We were gone for hours." Alice stated walking back to her place by jasper.

"No. You were only gone for a minute." Rosalie said looking highly confused, just then dyona popped back to the middle of the backyard.

"We were gone for longer than you think... I just messed with the time so it seemed like we were gone for only a minute, but we were exactly gone for two hours... I did two powers at the same time." she said laughing at the end.

"Cool." Emmett said with his big booming laugh,

"Who do you want next?" dyona asked

"I want to see what ciara can do." I said to dyona, dyona quickly walked back to her spot hating the spot light. Ciara quickly got up with a huge grin on her face.

"Volunteers please?" she asked, dujua got up and quickly walked over to her smiling. ciara looked at dujua and dujua looked at ciara having a conversation in her head, dujua nodded her head and ciara laughed and too quick for my eyes she changed into dujua. Right before our very eyes! The real dujua and ciara ran around in circles and then finally stopped,

"Which one is the real dujua?" one said

I looked at the carefully and shook my head... I really didn't know that answer.

"You give up?" the other asked, we all nodded our heads even Emmett to my surprise.

"It's me!" one said jumping up and down.

"No it's me!" the other said, quickly ciara turned back into herself laughing.

" You can sit down now déjà." she said, déjà walked away and quickly sat down. Soon the weather changed, the clouds began to darken and gray and lightening shot out of the sky. Then the weather changed dramatically and it began to snow... and then finally it began to come back to normal. Then ciara smiled at all of us still not leaving the center, she quickly snapped her finger and fire shot from her hand. She brought her other hand out and snapped it to just like the first soon her whole body was in flames. She began to run in circles causing a tornado of flames,

" Ciara No!" Bella said as she ran to the flames... soon dujua stopped her and turn back to the flames.

"Okay ciara you did it stop!" she said looking at the flamed figure, dujua looked and fear stuck her eyes. She turned to me with such terror in her eyes,

" Get a huge bucket of water!" she said and her eyes quickly turned back to the growing flames, ciara's flames kept on building and building. I quickly ran to the garage and got a bucket filled with as much water it would hold and ran as fast as I could back to the backyard.

" Ciara this is not fun anymore!" I heard dyona yell, pain all over her face.

"Yeah! Stop your hurting us!" Miranda said

" She can't hear you or she can't stop." dujua said as she got the bucket from me.

"Why not?" Elisha asked looking back at the flames.

"Let her explain." she said quickly as she tossed the water onto the flames that was quickly spreading. Soon the flames disappeared leaving our once so nice beautiful grass into burned holes in the ground and black patches all through it.

"I can fix that." Miranda said bending down to touch the earth, once her palm touched it all the holes in the earth were gone and it was replaced with our beautiful grass but it looked even better after Miranda did it. Then I remembered her power; she could turn anything that collects no value and turn it into a beautiful masterpiece.

"Thank you so much." esme whispered looking completely at peace until we heard the yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking? Trying that stunt like that? Huh?" Elisha said. She quickly ran over to ciara and hugged her tightly,

"Don't you every scare me like that again... do you hear me?" she asked. Ciara nodded and looked up into her aunt's eyes, she had a stream of blood gliding from her nose, and she quickly wiped it with a tissue dujua brought for her.

"I promise." she whispered

"Good." she said and hugged her again, she quickly carried her into the house as we all followed. I can't believe ciara did that I thought inside my head.

'I can't believe I did that either.' a voice said inside my head. It wasn't my own voice which scared the hell out of me... it was ciara's voice inside my head, how did she-? I couldn't finish the question through my head before her voice came again.

'One of my amazing powers.' she said sourly, I looked over at her and she was staring at her hands, she looked horrible and looked like that one power took a lot out of her. At her side were all of the sisters in the coven with her, they were confronting her except dujua, and she was off the side in complete silence.

"What did you do ciara? How did you do it?" Miranda asked

"Why couldn't you stop?" Bella asked

"Yeah... you almost gave me a heart attack, and that's pretty hard to do." dyona said looking at her. My family was gathered around her, we cared about ciara even though we only meet her just hours ago.

"Just tell them ciara." dujua said walking toward us.

"Tell them wh-?" ciara was about to say but was quickly cut off.

"Tell them what? Cut the crap! Ciara you know what? Tell them... this could hurt you one day... it could kill you." she said the last part in a whisper; ciara sighed and looked at all of us.

"Me and dujua meet this one vampire... his name was Marcellus, and he possessed the power to control fire. Once I meet him I quickly gained his power. I told him my power and he began to help me train, because of the power he possessed. One day we were training... and he showed me his power, he began to get hotter and hotter, going around and around, he didn't get as far as I did ... even though that was his power to possessed he killed himself in the progress... I promised myself that one day I would be able to do what he could do, but to do better... to be able to go all the way... I tried today and… And-" care said stuttering on that and carrying so much emotions, déjà walked across the room and held her in a embrace.

"its okay... shh, shh it's okay" dujua said patting her friend... trying to sooTh her. We were all in silence not knowing what to say but to embrace her with our love... that's all we could do.

After an hour some of us began to get in the pool, I was about to go up stairs and get my suit... when I turned around. Dujua and ciara was still sitting on the couch, Elisha and my parents were gone, so that left them by themselves.

"Um, do you want to come swim with us?" I asked them

"No thanks, I'm going to stay with ciara... "She said, I looked at ciara and she shook her head and soon interrupted my thoughts.

'You can go dujua wants to talk to me.' she stated simply, I nodded my head in understatement and walked back up stairs to my room. I quickly walked to my room and began to undress and put on my swimming trunks. When they were on I slide on a white muscle shirt and grabbed a towel, and quickly ran to the inside pool.

(Bella. P.O.V.)

I changed into a bikini that dyona and Alice bought in china, quickly and headed to the pool room where everyone was. I opened the door and saw Emmett dunking Miranda in the pool causing her wonderful straight hair to curl up. Great now I will have to style again, Miranda never came back up and soon something grabbed Emmett leg causing him to go under and rose to laugh at him. I quickly jumped in the pool, flipping in like a professional athlete, once I came back up Mr. Gorgeous came in the room strolling. He looked around and immediately caught my eye, once he saw me looking he lifted up his shirt, slowly and once it was off he sat it to the side. He saw me look at him in awe, and he smirked, Damn that sexy smirk! Then someone wolf whistled causing me to laugh, it was Miranda.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" she said loudly in a joking way... everyone laughed at Edward and he looked embarrassed, it was so cute. Miranda knew I liked him, in fact all of them knew, she was just being her jokey self I though, and laughed again at the comment. Edward was still were he was so I decide to tease him a bit... oh! Yeah! Two can play this game... I thought with an evil chuckle. I slowly got of the pool from the steps and I knew Edwards eyes was on me, once I was out I swung my deep brown curls out my face, just like I did when I liked to tease a boy, and stopped slowly and looked at Edward. Yes! I caught him right in the act. His eyes bugged out and he couldn't control his ramming eyes from my body. Yep I wore this especially for him… and because I didn't have anything else.

"Woohoo! That's what I'm talking about Bella! Go Bella! Go Bella!" dyona said loudly, everyone laughed... and I knew instantly that if I were still human I would be blushing. I turned and glared at her and she and Miranda went back to trying to wrestle Emmett, because when you mess with one you messing with another. I walked over to Edward, swaying my hips without even knowing it because that's just the way I naturally walked.

"You want to talk?" Edward asked walking to the edge of the pool; I nodded and followed it sat by him, closely by him I may add.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"I want to talk about you." he said looking at me deeply in the eye, I felt sparks fly... and all we did was look at each other.

"What do you want to know about me?" I asked, a little breathless

"How did you become a vampire?" he asked, I suddenly stiffen I didn't want to talk about how, but he did ask and I will answer anything he asked me.

"You don't have to tell me if you want to?" he said hesitant

"No that's okay... I... A vampire raped me, his name was James. After he raped me that night he bite me and tried to kill me but someone came to save me, the stranger killed him and left a note saying that I was a vampire and explaining everything. I didn't believe him until, after that I began to kill humans, trust me I'm not proud of it... but one day I just stopped and began to starve and torture myself of hunger. I put myself in the forest were no one could find me. One day a huge bear ran by and without thinking I attacked him... stayed a vegetarian every since. I'm very controlled it's part of my power..." I said the last part softly, I looked up and his expression surprised me... I saw anger, I saw hurt, I saw amazement, and regret.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you." he said with anger in his voice and deep pain in the background of it.

"It's okay." I stated simply and taking his hand in mine, I felt that same spark of energy inside his touch I felt so great at the moment. We talked about just about everything when ciara came running in and dujua right behind her. As soon as her face went into that familiar trance I looked at Alice but Alice didn't have the same face instead she looked confused... I wonder why ciara and Alice couldn't have the same vision at this moment. Soon Edward stiffened under my touch...

(Ciara's. P. O. V.)

Dujua and me was in a middle of a conversation when I got that feeling, when every I knew a vision was coming I would have this feeling or almost like a sound go off into my mind. I quickly got up ignoring dujua's pleads to sit back down, I ran as fast as I could to the pool room and stop immediately when I got there... that's when I zoned out.

* Ciara's vision*

I saw aro and his brother's discussing something, then they turned to four men, they all looked different, in some way.

"I want you four to go after that new coven and stopped them, I want you to force them to join us and if they don't kill them each... don't let one live... do you understand my order's?" aro said to the four

"Yes we understand... the punishers never fail." the one in the middle replied.

"Good... and if you do fail you will all be killed do you understand? I will send my guard after you." he said looking at each of them and turning on his heel and gliding out of the room.

* The vision ended *

I took a deep breath even though I didn't need it and looked at the faces of my family and friends.

"What was that?" Edward asked looking at me with a pleading expression; he must have seen my vision.

"I don't no. But I have I feeling something bad is going to happen soon." I said looking at my family and friends and back at my feet...

**soooo... tell me wat u think, trust me i want to no! lol, and also anyone kan leave a comment...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troubled Love

(E.P.O.V.)

What was that? And how come ciara could have the vision just like that and Alice couldn't? Something very strange was going on.

"What is it? what did you see?" dujua asked at her side, soon all was out of the pool to hear what she saw... what me and her saw.

"it was four men... vampires, there called the punishers... they are being sent here by the volturi." she stated looking at her feet.

"What do they want?" Elisha asked, entering the room, followed by esme and Carlisle.

"They want the newest coven to join them." she said still looking at her feet.

"And if we don't?" Miranda asked

"we die." she answered looking at her sister, Miranda deeply in the eyes.

"What are we going to do? We can't just take the volturi out." dyona said

"Can we?" Miranda asked Elisha looking deeply... hoping for a yes

"no, Miranda, we can't." she said looking at them seriously

**Oh man! I was hoping we could kill them, that would be fun...**

Miranda thought, she remind me so much of Emmett, I looked at the newest coven taking in all their faces, listening to all of their thought's, that were all filled with terror and fear for what to do.

"When are they coming?" Carlisle asked walking toward ciara

"Soon... very soon, maybe even tomorrow, or even tonight. "She said again looking at her feet; Alice wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly

"Why is it that, she saw the vision but Alice didn't?" I asked looking toward Carlisle

"I'm not sure... "He said shortly, as he looked at ciara and then at Alice who was looking curiously at ciara.

"Well, we need to be going... we don't want to bring danger to you." Elisha said looking at all the girls and walking to the door.

"Elisha, were all in this together." esme said looking at her in her eyes

"she's right... we don't want to cause any trouble." Miranda said walking toward the door with dyona trailing them

"your presence is no bother to us, maybe we can talk to them and get them to cancel the attack... we want to help." Carlisle said quickly

"Were family now." Alice said still hugging ciara tightly in her arms; we all walked to the living room and talked about the upcoming meeting with the punishers. We talked for so long that I forgot that we just meet this coven, that they are so new to us. I know we just meet them today, but it feels like I knew them all my vampire life, like we were always extended family.

"Elisha, were fin' to go and get some clothes... we will be back." dyona said. Ciara, Miranda, dujua, and dyona all got up and linked arms with each other.

"what, where are you going?" she asked looking at them sternly

"Were just going to get some clothes from our suite." dyona replied back, with a sly smile on her face. I wish I could read their minds now, Bella had they all blocked as she was sitting on the couch, not even getting up, to go with them.

"Bring me some back." Bella said as she sat a little closer by me. She put her hand on my knee, grabbing my hand and letting her fingers slide in with mine. A spark went through my body causing me stop breathing, like I needed it.

"Okay." Miranda said and with that they were gone...

(Dyona. P.O.V.)

Its funny how things work out... I thought as I quickly made up a lie to tell Elisha.

"Were just going to get some clothes from our suite." I said sweetly, after Elisha turned back to esme, my smile turned from sweet and innocent to sly, and slick. Damn I'm good! I thought as we all linked arms, ciara left here arm out, stretching it to Bella.

"Bring me some back." she said, as she said this I saw her move closer to Edward... damn! Even bad ass Bella got her a guy to call her own! I thought... ciara must have heard my thought she looked at me shaking her head trying to hold back laughter.

"Okay." Miranda answered smiling at Bella, as soon as Miranda said okay I left the living room transporting myself to a dark alley.

"were are we?" dujua asked

"were at an alley... fin' to head to the mall... right there." I said pointing to the mall down the road to them. We all let out a giggle and smiled at each other,

"Damn! I'm good!" Miranda said looking at the mall entrance in front of us.

"Damn! You good! I believe it was all my doing!" I said, Miranda looked at me and faked a hurt expression, I just laughed at her.

We shopped for hours, all of us picking out different clothes; we all had our own style,

Mine was sexy, fashionable, and flirty.

Dujua's was cute, simply, but still very stylish

Miranda's was cute, sweet, and almost innocent, but with an edge

And ciara's was edgy, glamorous, and rockish like, with an in your face attitude with it, it was just out there... too much, but it suited her perfectly. We walked out the mall, each of us carrying mountains of bags, we walked back to our alley, sitting our bags at our feet so that when we transport it would be at our feet when we get there. We all linked hands... and that's when I heard it... footsteps. I looked behind me, and around me but I didn't see anything, maybe it's just my imagination I thought. Just as soon as I was about to transport, someone grabbed my neck, arms locked strongly around me. Without caring who it was I was hurting, I sling him around me, pinning him to the ground... i was about to finish him off until i looked at his face... but that wasn't what caught my breath causing me to see the attacker at a whole new light, no it was his blood red eyes, that looked at me deeply, capturing my soul...

(Du'Jua's P.O.V.)

I looked into his eyes and was just so caught up... I think I have found the one... the one for me, I looked around to check on my sister's to make sure they were okay. I was completely shocked at what I saw, dyona had her attacker pinned to the ground, ciara had her attacker on the ground with her heels planted firmly at his chest, Miranda had her attacker around the neck with her legs around his body, and I had my surprise attacker against the wall with my one of my heels planted on one side and my arm on the other side, trapping him. looking at my sisters positions isn't what surprised me, it was the look that they were all giving their attackers, the same look I was giving mine. I loosened my trap and backed away, I couldn't kill him... not him, when I did that I noticed my sisters were doing the same. I was still staring at his eyes, his face, all of him...

"Are you going to kill us?" Ciara said in a whisper. She hung her head looking at her feet; just then a hand pulled her head up, and looked deeply in her eyes. It was her attacker; he shook his and looked at her eyes deeply before speaking,

"We will not kill you." he said looking at her and then turning to us.

"Why not?" Miranda asked, but it all came out in a mummer. Miranda always said that when she liked someone she would mummer her words when she tried to speak.

"Because... I think I have found my soul mate." the light skinned guy said to her, the guy skin was just like her skin color but was a little darker. He was standing in front of her, with a dazed expression,

"I agree... we will not kill you." the guy in front of me said looking into my eyes... he was beautiful, I thought.

"But want the volturi come after you? Want they... kill you?" dyona asked looking at the guy in front of her, with a serious expression.

"Yes... but don't worry about us." he said looking at dyona deeply in the eyes.

" what are your names?" the guy in front of me asked, I looked at ciara and she nodded her head to me, asking me to introduce us all, I didn't know if I could find my voice at all.

"My name is dujua, this is ciara, Miranda, and dyona." i said gesturing each girl with my hand.

" Miranda, what a lovely name... I'm Evan." the light skinned guy said in front of Miranda, he had jet black hair that cropped, it wasn't long but stopped at his jaw bone. He took his hand and swiped her cheek bone gentle, pulling the hair from in front of her face to behind her ear.

"I'm Ron... it's a pleasure to meet you dujua." the guy in front of me said, he bowed his head and took my hand into his, kissing my hand sweetly... wow! My guy was not dark but was not light, his skin was a light chocolate color, his hair cut short, and he had waves, and his body... don't get me started on his body.

"I'm Trent... my precious ciara." the guy in front of ciara said, he grabbed her hand and held it in his. I can tell that this guy was the charmer, his perfect for ciara... she need someone good for her, the guy skin was caramel, almost ciara skin color but was just a little lighter, he was cropped also but was shorter that Miranda's guy.

"and I'm rico, hey there beautiful." he said looking dyona up and down. He was perfect for her; she loved the attention, now she got the guy of her dreams. Rico had chocolate skin just like my guy but was just a half a shade darker, his hair was also cut short, with waves, just like my guy.

"Would you like to meet the family?" dyona said jokingly, but I knew she was serious.

"I will follow you anywhere beautiful..." rico stated shortly holding her hand. We all linked hands and gathering our shopping bags full of clothes and began to transport back to the living room.

(Alice's P.O.V.)

We were all gathered in the living room when I suddenly had a vision out of no were.

* Alice's Vision *

In the vision we were all gathered together, but dyona, dujua, ciara, and Miranda was gone, just like now. So this vision will be happening soon I thought, and then out of no were the four girls that appeared with four guys with them...

* End of vision*

I stepped out of my trance and turned to Edward, who growled and began to take a defensive position, and I followed... that's when I realized who it was, they were the punishers... I turned to Edward, and he nodded his head, to my statement.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, but before we could answer, my vision came to life, the four girls appeared into the room and the guys right next to each girl. I was just about to attack these, so called punishers, when I noticed something. The look that the punishers were giving the girls caused me to stop in my tracks... Could it be?


	4. Chapter 4

**hello... ppl lol. i hope u like this chappy. i want yall all to no that i reposted this story becus many have not read it and plus. its not the same story as it was at first. i changed a lot of the wording but it still has the same crazii ass plot... so enjoy my freakn fanfic!**

Chapter 4

Trouble or Not?

(Miranda's P.O.V.)

We arrived in the living room and everyone was staring at us, we didn't know what to say. Their eyes all looking at us with a mixture of concern and confusion, and Elisha was looking at us as if we were little kids again and we all was about to line up for an ass whopping. I was honestly terrified standing there, and I was about 128 years old. All of us looking to one another for an answer but of course all of us fail in the process.

"Girls, what is this about?" Elisha asked stepping forward toward us, her eyes was so freakn gold that it felt as if she was piercing us with her eyes.

Oh Elisha, we actually went shopping and we almost got killed by these guys but once we looked into their eyes we fall in love with them... yeah, that's what every parent wants to hear, but hey that's what really happen!

"I know what this is about! They brought killers to our home!" Alice said from the far corner walking over to us, she was looking at us in complete and utter disbelief. I shook my head furiously,

"No, no there not killers." I stated simply, when I said this I felt Evan slide his hands into mine to sooth my nerves. His hands were so soft and they felt so comforting, they brought a spark to go through me, and cause me to feel warmth inside.

"Then what were they going to do? When they meet up with you, what where they going to do to you?" Elisha asked worriedly

"Well, they were going to kill us, but-" dyona said trying to finish her sentence but got cut off.

"What are you doing bring them here if they were going to kill you?" Bella asked seriously

"It's just that when we-" dujua said but got cut off to

"This doesn't make any sense! Why are you bringing them here?" Rosalie asked, as she walked in front of us standing beside, Alice and Bella.

"We're trying to tell you but-" ciara said but got cut off as well

"Then tell us!" Elisa said, looking at us with desperate eyes to understand, what we know.

"If you would let them talk, I'm pretty sure they will give you the whole story." Trent said from beside ciara. God bless Trent, I thought. I began to tell the story and all that happen and occasionally ciara or dujua would help me out. When the story was over all them were looking at us in question. Wondering how could we just fall in love like that?

"So... your telling me that they tried to kill you but once you looked into each other's eyes you all fall in love, with them?" Carlisle asked

"Yes... I know it's weird to you all and it sounds like it doesn't make any sense… but it's just so true." Dyona said

"But what if this is a trap?" Edward asked from the couch beside Bella, he had her held close to him.

"No trap, I wouldn't dare hurt dyona, and I'm pretty sure none of my brothers would hurt them either." rico said to the family, looking at all of them with truth filled in his eyes. Most of the Cullen's believed but Rosalie was still glaring at them, with disbelief in her eyes. Elisha was just looking at them with concern,

"Okay... no trap, so can I show rico around the house?" dyona asked looking at rico sweetly.

"No, you can't now we have to figure out what are we going to do about the volturi." I said seriously looking at her, I did not want to cause the Cullen's problems and I defiantly didn't want the punishers to have problems too… especially Evan.

"Yeah, just because the punishers, not going to kill us... doesn't mean the volturi will come." ciara said looking at all of us.

"Not necessarily..." Carlisle said

"What do you mean?" I asked, I had to know what this meant

"You all can just relax now, the volturi will not be coming... from my short stay there I know they won't be coming. See, the volturi only send people to come when they don't want to do anything, and if they people fail on a mission, they just forget about the people they sent for." he stated calmly. I can't believe that Carlisle stayed with the volturi, and watch them kill and do so much to people; I see why he said short stay.

"But I will be on look out just in case." Alice said walking toward us, smiling a bright radiant smile.

"Thanks." we all answered at the same time

Later on that day we all gathered in the pool again, except for Elisha, Carlisle, and Esme. Esme and Elisha went out somewhere and Carlisle was in his study reading. We all were doing different things, a lot of us were talking to the newest guys we just meet and some were play wrestling. I, for one was talking to my newest hottie. We was talking about me, but of course I have to know something about him. So we talked about his struggle as a vampire, all different things, and all was just so fun to talk about. We were both in the pool holding hands and walking around in it and occasionally splashing each other. His big soft hands securing mine and it caused me to want him more than I already do. But a question has been on my mind and I just had to ask him.

"So... "I started off

"So" Evan said copying me

"Do you think our different hunting styles would change things?" I asked, but that wasn't my real question. I wanted to ask if he could change his hunting style for me,

"No... I don't, but if you want me to change my hunting style, you could have just asked… I'll do anything for you, beautiful." he said softly to me, how did he know that I wanted to ask him that?

"Are you some kind of mind reader?" I asked him looking into his eyes and then dropping my head down again… his eyes are so deep, so dark…

"No... I just know you so well already." he said, I looked up and saw a small beautiful smile on his face, and it made me smile back at him, I love when he makes me feel this way.

"Aw..." I didn't know what to say to him, not because I suck at talking but because looking at his beautiful face caused my train of thought to slip away from me.

"Miranda... I would do whatever you want me to do... I can't promise to you that I might not slip up, but I will try ...only for you." He said to me, but whispering the last part in my ear, causing me to shiver in delight. He kissed me softly on my cheek and I couldn't help but smile, I can't believe I'm acting like a little school girl who just got her first crush, what the hell has gotten in me.

"Thanks, Evan." I said softly

"Anytime..." he said to me and looking deeply into my eyes, how did I get so lucky. I was in a trance, and I was getting sucked in so fast, next thing you know our faces were just inches from each other. Our body heat so close, our breathe mixing so close between us, our eyes locked on each others. His hands reached out and cupped my face, pulling me so close. I was so freakin close to the prize, I could taste it... literally!

"Hey, do ya'll want to play volleyball?" Emmett booming voice knocking me out of my trance, damn you Emmett! I wanted to yell. Evan let go of my face but not before his thumb stroked my cheek softly causing my face to melt into his touch. Evan looked down at me and walked me over to the net they just made, but not before looking back down at me and giving me a little wink.

"How are we going to do teams?" jasper asked looking at all of us, probably trying to pick out his competition.

"Girls against boys." Alice said looking at us smiling hugely

"Okay, you girls are so going to lose!" Emmett said going to the other side of the net, and Evan walking to the other side also, I love having this family. I know the Cullen's may not be family, but at this moment they feel like family to me.

We played volleyball, and finally of course the girls won, claiming our victory. The boys didn't think that I, Miranda Jai, couldn't play but I showed them. Now, they know what to look for next time when we play a game against each other. We only had one more day until school started for us, the guys got registered and I pretty sure they did a bribe to get in with us, but I didn't care as long as they would be taking classes with us. They even got the suite on the other side of the Cullen's, so we won't be far from each other. Today was Saturday morning and we only had Saturday night and Sunday to officially party and have a good time.

"So what we going to do today?" Ron asked looking around

"I don't know, but it has to be something fun." Alice said, as soon as she said that Bella face lit up and dyona's followed in the process. Since the Cullen's were new to this city, they didn't know much about anything, but their house, our house, and our college.

"How about we go clubbing!" Bella said jumping up from Edward's lap and dancing around with dyona.

"Yes, that does sound perfect; we'll have so much fun!" Alice said jumping up and dancing around with them

"But where is this club?" Edward asked

"Leave that to us, we know a place." Bella said giving us girls of the newest coven that secret smile; oh boy... they have never seen us party like that...

"Oh my God, we have to show you something, Alice and Rosalie." ciara said

"What is it?" Rosalie asked

"Just come with us, come on, Miranda." dujua said, I looked at them and got up from the couch and started walking to the music room that Cullen's had, ready to unleash our inner selves on the dance floor

Tonight...

**well did u like it or wat... come one ppl i want to here so details!**

**this story was brought to u by:**

**mrs. ciara moon (duh) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clubbing Vampires

(Jasper's P.O.V.)

The girls left quickly, exiting to the studio, leaving all the guys by there selves and wondering what exactly they were up to. I began to wonder what they were up to? Were they going to prank us or was they going to give us something worth the wait?... we didn't know.

"So... what you think the girls up to?" I asked, breaking the small silence that filled the room.

"I really don't know" Edward said looking completely confused; I guess they got Bella blocking all of their thoughts.

"I think there trying to prank us." Trent said looking at anyone else who agreed

"Me too! mane, they got to be hiding something." Emmett said looking around for clues

"I don't think it's a prank." Evan said

"Yeah, we would have kind of figured it out if it was a prank." Rico says

"Maybe, they are going to surprise us with something." Ron said

"yeah... but what?" I asked

"I don't know... but it got to be something great if they trying to hide it from us." Edward said

"Maybe there just talking about what they're going to wear..." I said, knowing Alice and the rest of the girls they would want to look good tonight, especially if we going out clubbing.

"Yeah... you're probably right." Rico agreed

After we stopped trying to guess what the girls up we decided to go hang out in the game room and play some games…

After playing hours of guitar hero, which I kick ass in, we got tried of Emmett constantly arguing with me about playing again, because he sucks at it and doesn't like to lose.

_I mean how many times do I have to kick your ass dude?_

But instead of giving Emmett an ass whooping, that he keeps asking for… again! We notice that it's time to get ready to go to the club. We went upstairs to our separate places to change and we all meet back downstairs to wait on the girls to make it down stairs. We waited for about a good 20 minutes and then finally they descended from the steps. They all had on different outfits, Alice... looked amazing! She looked so good in her black mini skirt and yellow top, with black leather boots that stopped at her knees and her all yellow accessories. She looked like my own little personal ray of sunshine sent only for me to shine upon. She was gorgeous, unbelievably gorgeous, and most importantly, she was all mine...

We finally all made it to the car, each of us in our own separate car, trailing each other to this club that dyona mentioned. We finally made it to a small building without a name on it; we all stepped out of our cars and began to walk to the doors until we saw that there was a huge line in front of the door. It looks like we will be waiting for a while... so me, Edward, and Emmett began to get in line to wait.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" dyona asked, she turned back at us and looked at us as if we were crazy and shook her head.

"We're waiting in line..." Emmett said staring at her as if she was crazy, I was to... what else do we do?

"come on, we fin' to go in." ciara said pulling Trent arm,

"But the line-" Edward started to say but was soon cut off by my Bella

"Let us handle this, we have… connections" Bella said as she looked back at Edward and winked and held his hand in while walking up to the path that leads up to the big pale guy that was the bouncer of the club.

Bella, ciara, Miranda, dujua, and dyona headed to the guard that was at the door, we'll we all followed behind them curiously. They seemed so okay, so they must come here very often.

"hey Felix!" ciara said, in a flirtatious tone, and I looked over a Trent and saw him stiffen a bit, and he let out a hiss. Trent looked at this very moment like a very dangerous new born vampire on a rampage.

"hey baby girl" he said, he replied once he heard her voice, he had ditched his latest person at the door.

"So you gona' let us in or what?" Bella asked leaning on the door, with her hair in her face, now I see what they're trying to do.

"I don't know..." he said jokingly, as if he had to think about reasons on why not to let them in.

"why not Felix?" dujua asked looking at him with a small smile, they are torturing the poor guy

"Yeah, why not... didn't we have fun last time?" Miranda said stepping up to Felix and putting her hand on her hip with one hand and flipping her hair with the other. What the hell did that come from? I turned to the rest of the guys and they were all looking just like Trent was... totally shocked and upset, at what they would have done with this guy.

"yeah, we did have fun last time... didn't we?" dyona said stepping up to Felix and smiling flirtatiously at him and then gave a little pout

"yeah, ya'll girls did show me a good time last time ya'll was here... oh, what the hell, I guess ya'll can go in." he said opening the door.

"thanks, Felix" dujua and ciara said at the same time. Dujua winked at him and ciara blew a kiss at him, while dyona waved playfully at him.

"yeah, thanks a bunch Felix" Bella said giving him a sweet smile. We all went inside. The smell of stale beer and bodies hit us strongly in the face and the club's speakers were blasting some hip hop music.

"Hip-hop?" Alice asked curiously looking at dujua,

"yeah... they do different types of music on saturday's, they always like to switch it up." ciara stated simply

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked looking mostly at Bella, but he was speaking to all of them. He and the other guys where still kind of stiff about the whole bouncer thing, and shit I was to… these girls are like my cousins to me and to imagine what they did to that guy…

"What do you mean?" Bella asked innocently

"You know what he means..." Ron said, while looking at dujua as if she was crazy, dujua was just looking around as if she never got the memo.

"Look we were just trying to get in that's all." Miranda said looking at evan seriously, trying to calm us guys down.

"Really? and what exactly did you do with that guy least time?" Evan asked

"we didn't do really anything, we all just danced with him..." ciara said and then all of a sudden she busted out laughing and the other girls caught on as well, even Alice and Rosalie was giggling like they were there.

"and what's so funny?" Rico asked looking like he was not happy at all.

"aw... nothing, just that we got him drunk to..." dyona said laughing even louder.

"God, you should have seen him... he was so drunk, he was falling over and everything." Bella said laughing and looking at Edward. Then we all started to laugh, I began to imagine that big bouncer guy all over the dance floor falling on his ass and shit. It was hilarious. After a while we stopped laughing and soon a song came on, that I wasn't familiar with.

"Oh my God... I love this song!" Bella said pulling on dyona arm, dragging her closer to the dance floor.

"yeah, we go to dance to this!" ciara said looking at dujua grinning hugely, also heading to the dance floor.

"What is this?" I asked

"it's ' you a jerk' by new boys." Miranda said to us, as the other girls ran off to the middle of the over packed dance floor.

"You gon' dance to?" Evan asked

"No... I'm not much of a dancer, I dance when I want to." she said looking at her sisters and laughing at them. I looked to and saw that they were doing this skipping thing, but it wasn't skipping. It looked like they were skipping backwards our something, it looked crazy but it looked fun.

"Woo... that looks like fun." My Alice said bouncing up and down smiling hugely.

"Yeah, it is... you want me to teach you?" Miranda asked and Alice and Rosalie both nodded. Miranda went over the steps once and soon Alice and Rosalie had it down pack. They both ran to the middle of the dance floor with the others, as they all screamed over Rosalie and Alice knowing how to jerk. The guys, and Miranda went and found us a table in the club, it wasn't hard since most of the people here went to the bar for sits. We sat for a little while and soon the jerk song ended, and Alice and the rest if the girls came back to us and sat down at the table. Alice sat by me and soon we all began to laugh and talk about how fun this idea was, and how crazy it has been in just one week. The speakers blasted with a whole new song, and again I have never heard of this song, because I've just haven't really listened to any hip hop before but of course ciara and the rest of the newest coven knew it.

"What is this song... I like it?" Emmett asked, to may surprise none of the girls answered, and Evan did.

"it's called ' lol smiley face' by trey songz" he said, we all looked at him curiously

"What?" he asked

"I didn't know you knew this song." Miranda said

"Yeah... we like all kinds of music." Rico answered

"aw... so, is it like a little kid song?" Edward asked

"No, Edward... do you hear the words? I hope you didn't think it was a kid song." Bella said looking crazily at Edward

"I wasn't playing attention to the words... what are they saying?" he asked, once he asked all the girls began to sing

"Shorty just text me, says she want to sex me lol smiley face, lol smiley face. Shorty sent a twitpic saying come and gets this lol smiley face, lol smiley face. Go to my page and follow, and if you got a body like a coke bottle. Shorty sent a twitpic saying come and get this lol smiley face, lol smiley face." they all song and laughing at the end

"Yeah, that's definitely not a kid's song." Emmett said shaking his head and looking at Edward as if he lost his mind or some…

(Miranda's P. O. V.)

It was almost time for the big performance we were going to do for the guys, and I had to say I was nervous as hell. I wasn't a big dancer like Bella and dujua... definitely not dujua. That girl can dance out of this world, I was mostly the sporty girl, I liked to play sports and I always play good. I was sitting next to Evan, holding his hand under the table; I really did find an amazing guy. He was everything I ever wanted in a guy, I never really did boyfriends in all, even when I was human I wasn't much into having a boyfriend. I use to always say that my boyfriend was my books that I read, I love to read, no matter what I like Shakespeare and even older books then his. My sisters love to read to but they like to read teen books and romance novels, and drama novels. I read romance novels to but not as much as my sisters do, I looked around the table taking in all that was around me and I was happy with what I saw. me and Evan sitting together, Clara and Trent sitting together happily, Dujua and Ron talking and having a what looks to be a very good conversation, Dyona was cuddled up with Rico on the corner of the table and Bella was sitting on Edward's lap talking about only God knows what, jasper and Alice smiling at each other cuddling also, and Rosalie and Emmett holding each other hands talking to each other. This wasn't just some meet and greet or some friendly outing, no, this was family all together at one table enjoying each other's company. Soon 'Run this town by Jay-Z' came on causing all the girls to get up from where they were sitting, I got up as well. I guess I'll show some of my moves I thought as I got up. We got to the edge of the crowd and we began to sing rihanna parts and laughing and dancing. I began to feel looser and even better than I had all night, dancing and swinging my hair and just letting go I guess was all I needed to do after all until, the music changed to another song, our song...

(Edward's P. O. V.)

Looking at my precious Bella from across the club, makes me want her even more. She was tossing her hair, and rolling her hips and grinding, and smiling her signature bad as hell sexy smile toward me. My eyes never left hers and hers never left mine, all while she was dancing she had her eyes on me, me and only me. soon, too quick for my liking the song faded out and everyone on the floor moved to the edge also, leaving space for some girls, I wonder who are they, and what they're about to do...

"Edward looks!" Evan said pointing at the dance floor, I turned and looked again and saw our girls placed in the middle of the dance floor, each striking sexy poses. The music blurred through the speakers and this time I didn't have to ask what this was, I just knew. It was ' Shorty get lose' by Chris brown. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella at all, once the music started Bella and dujua did moves I never knew they could do, kicking their legs and pushing off the floor with a simple pop up in mid air holding their legs toward their backs. Then soon the other girls followed their moves, even Rosalie and Alice was out there dancing, this is what they must have been hiding. All the girls let their hair down and shook it, and played with it when Chris brown said ' let me see you let down your hair'. They were all swinging their hips and doing advanced hip-hop moves. Their moves were defiantly the sexiest moves I've ever seen, especially when you have a pair of Bella golden eyes looking at you. Soon they switched possessions and the music faded out and the music began to change to a new song ' touch my body' by Mariah Carey. All the girls lined up in front of us and began to sing the words to us, maybe the people around couldn't hear it but I could. I could hear my sexy badass Bella singing that song to me while doing moves I never knew they could do… well, I knew they could do them I just thought she would only do those moves in either my fantasy, my honeymoon, or when were alone and fin' to act bad together. Now I know what the girls meant about Bella being bad, because she was literally torturing me right now. Throwing her head, while pointing at me singing the words, and rolling her hips to the music, made my 'eddy' very happy, indeed. Too soon for my liking, the music ended and crowd roared at the performance. I was speechless and I didn't her no clapping from any of the guys so, I guess the other guys were as speechless as I was. The girls came back, Bella came in front of me and pulled my chin up and leaned in to my ear

"Edward, you might want to close your mouth, you don't want to catch any fly's, do you?" she said and chuckled at the end; she planted a sweet kiss at my cheek and pulled away. The music that was once blasting through the speakers was now playing a soft song,

"this is for all the lovers that are in here tonight and this will be the last song tonight." the DJ said, Bella pulled me out of my trance and took me to the middle of the dance floor. Bella turned her back to me, and pulled my arms around her waist. I pulled her closely holding her in my arms, as I felt her delicious curses embrace my own body. Our bodies were stuck together like magnets, and we just couldn't get enough of it. Capturing this moment we have together, me and her swaying to the soft music. Bella pulled her arm up and brought it around my neck, causing us to get even closer. I took a finger and stroked her along her arm all the way down to her sexy hips… I'm sure she can feel my little friend 'eddy' saying hello to her against her back. I looked over at our table and realized it was empty. I looked around the dance floor and saw Alice and jasper swaying to the music, looking like long lost lovers, Emmett and Rosalie were hugged up and dancing also smiling at each other hugely and laughing. I saw Trent and ciara dancing eyeing each other with looks of promises, and dujua and Ron hugging each other and swaying, dyona laying her head on his shoulder while looking at him and smiling and Rico whispering something sweet into her ears, and even to my surprise Miranda was dancing with Evan and looking happy as ever to be wrapped in his arms. they all had this same similar look in their eyes, they were all looking at each other just like me and Bella were staring at each other, with such love and adoration in them. We swayed to the music and me holding on to her tightly, hoping never to let go. Bella looked back at me and smiled, while she eyed my obvious bugle that was in my trousers. She laughed softly, and the sound of her laugher caused me to pull her closer, tighter, to never let go. The music began to end and I swept up Bella in my arms, our face just inches from each other. Her breathing was heavy and so was mine, her sweet, delicious breath fanned across my face causing me to lean in deeper. She had me in an unbreakable trance, and honestly I didn't want to break it. I planted my lips firmly to her sweet cherry lips, and for the first time I felt warmth on the inside of me. I've never felt this way about a girl before, I was on fire, and I was loving every moment of it. We walked out of the club, and I sat on top my car and Bella followed me. We stared into each other's eyes and we began to kiss passionately under the stars...


	6. Chapter 6

**authors notes::: hello ppl. i just want u all to no that u r invited to say wat u want aboyut this story!... leave ur comments!**

Chapter 6

One Crazy Night

Part 1

(Ciara's P.O. V.)

I was swaying in the arms of my lover Trent, and I loved every second of it. He leaned down in the small crook in my neck and kissed it softly, and then began to breathe in my scent that was coming from my neck... making me feel all warm inside. Trent was so good to me, he was all wanted in a man... cute, caring, a smooth talker, and was smart out of this world. I love seeing Trent act silly at times. It was just so cute to see that smile that always brightens up my day. Trent began to pull me toward the door, and that's when I noticed that we were the last couple in our group to leave out of the club. We hopped into dyona's car and began to speed off the parking lot to college. The whole time we were in the car we held each other hands. He began to rub circles in my palm causing me to smile uncontrollably, and giggle just like a school girl that just got her first crush, and was doing something... supposable naughty. He sent sparks into my body and made me feel tingly all over as I moved closer to him and then I began to lay my head on his shoulder. he began to stroke my arm causing shivers to fill me inside.

Damn it! Does he know what he is doing to me! We finally pulled up to the suite, but instead of Trent going to his suite he went to mine with me. The whole suite was just about empty except for dujua and Ron in dujua's room listening to music. I walked to my room, pulling Trent with me; I opened my door and walked straight to my bed to sit down. He began to sit next to me but when he sat down he sat on something and jumped slightly, but of course being a guy he tried to cover it up, trying to seem like he been knew that. That's when I realized what he sat on it was the novel I was reading, and my cheeks began to heat up.

"Um... what do we have here?" he asked, while I tried to take it from him.

"Nothing... nothing, just give it here." I said reaching for it

"No it's not just nothing." he said laughing and then began to skip around with the book laughing at me.

"Fine, ugh! It's called ' kissed by many' if you must know." I said looking down at my legs, since I was still sitting on the bed, then I felt something pull my face up and then I realized that it was Trent. He had his hand on my chin, and his now golden eyes fixated on me. His booth was cool and sweet and it caused me to shiver a little.

"You know this is nothing to be ashamed of, so... what's it about." he said suddenly excited know about the book.

"While, it's about this girl named Alex, and she basically collects boys and trick them into falling in love with her... but then Anthony, who is a new boy at her school, comes and then she tries to trick him but she end up being tricked in the end... I don't know what happens in last chapter because didn't get a chance to finish." I said

"Umm... sounds like an interesting book, you defiantly should find out what happen baby girl." he said sitting back on the bed, laying the book back on the bed in front of me.

"Yeah... I will." I said as we sat there

"Who is this story written by?" Trent said picking up a book at the end of my bookcase that sat under the table by my bed. That was my personal stash!

"Um... me" I said

"What's that?" he said smiling at me

"I wrote the book." I said

"Can I read it?' Love tells no Lies'…like the title." he said looking through the book

"Why didn't you get this published?" he asked looking at me out of complete curiosity

"I don't know I guess I just thought people wouldn't like my books, I don't know." I said laying my head down on a pillow in frustration

"Well love, I think you should publish It." he said while gliding his hand down my neck, oh God!

"I think you should read it first." I said looking at him honestly, but not before I trembled from his touch.

"I will, but I can just tell that this book... right here could became a best seller if you wanted it to." he said

"stop over exaggerating, babe okay." I said looking at him and then laughing

"I'm not... but that's what I believe, the question that will make a lot of things accomplished is do you believe? Ciara, do you really believe in your heart that your books are not good? It's all on what you believe and nothing else, so ciara do you believe?" he asked me; I sat there in thought do I? Do I really believe that this book could do well, could be loved by some, could make something of itself? Could it? And that was for me to answer...

Part 2 (Ciara's P. O. V.)

Trent and I were on my bed kissing and I was so into it, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He tasted so sweet in my mouth and on my tongue but I knew we would soon be interrupted in three, two, one…

"Hey do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Emmett asked opening the door,

"Or do you guys have something else in mind." he said jokingly at us. I was sitting there in complete shock, how embarrassing was that!

"Get out Emmett! We'll be down in a minute!" Trent said, Emmett left out but not without a booming laugh and a

"Hey everyone... guess what Trent and ciara was just doing!"

Curse you Emmett... I thought, I was still in shock not until Trent kissed my lips again, but this time tenderly. He grabbed my hand and held it all the way to the next suite over, were the Cullen's lived in. we walked in to see everyone already in a circle waiting for us. We walked in and sat at the edge of the circle,

"Woo! I want to go first!" Ron said

"Oh hell no! I'm always first!" Emmett said

"Can I please go first Emmett?" Ron said, Emmett stood there and glared at Ron until he finally agreed to it, Ron spanned the bottle, and it landed on Miranda. Miranda smiled a huge smile, Miranda was always a daredevil she was never afraid to do a dare.

"Truth or dare?" Ron asked

"Dare, duh!" Miranda said

"Oh hell yeah... this one is for you Evan." he said excitedly, I saw Miranda face go from excited too worried.

"I dare you to give Evan a lap dance, with a naughty outfit." he said with a huge smile on his face, and Miranda looked like she was pale as I ever saw her. She got up and then walked to me and pulled me by my arm to the suite next door. Once we got there, I began to pick out her outfit as she completely confide into me, this was a whole nether side of Miranda I never seen before.

"Clara... I don't think I can do this." she said shaking her head.

"Sure you can Miranda." I said

"What do I do... what do I do?" she asked over and over

"Just feel the music, most girls got that instinct that makes them dance a certain way... just follow it, okay?" I asked her

"Yeah... can you do it with me?" I asked, my body went crazy, what the hell?

"No... Miranda! I can't!" I said

"Come on! Trent would love to see it done by you!" she said, I thought about it, Miranda was my sister and if my sister really needed my help I would do anything for her.

"Fine Miranda..." I said, I picked out both of our outfits. I had on some black shorts with a black tank that fit almost like a bra, and a pair of black high boots that came all the way up over my knees, with me some fish nets on. Miranda had on a yellow tube top, with a black skirt, and some yellow ankle boots and some black fishnets also. We walked back to the Cullen's suite, to see a waiting circle,

"What! No I dared Miranda!" Ron said

"I know... it's just that Miranda want me to do it with her." I said

"Fine... I guess this for you to Trent!" he said and then he cut on the song love game by lady gaga. I moved over to Trent moving my hips sexy toward Trent, I began to move to the beat in front of him. I could tell that he was trying to control his self from jumping at me, because he was gripping the chair arms so tightly. Even though he gripped the chair for dear life he still didn't let his eyes leave me, or my body. I twirled around in a circle trying to secretly check on Miranda, but also giving Trent a good view of my ass. Looking over at Miranda I saw that she didn't need me at all, she was doing just fine. Turning back around but still moving my hips, I saw Trent running his hands through his hair and breathing hard. Yeah, I got him alright. I moved close to him, and I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist as I shook my hips. I felt his once limp grip tighten around me, and pulled me so I was on his lap, and still dancing. Shaking my boobies in his face, he began to kiss me on my lips, and neck, and around my neck line of my shirt. As he gave me hungry kisses his whispered "thank you for that" over and over, and I couldn't help but laugh and smile, and of course blush. After Trent finish attacking my lips, he finally let me go to the bathroom and changed my clothes but not before he whispered "hurry back to me". Once we were done changing I sat by Trent and Miranda by Evan. Miranda spanned the bottle and it landed on Bella, and then Miranda had a huge eviler smile on her face.

"Truth or dare my dear Bella?" Miranda said sweetly

"Dare" she said, but when she said it she sounded unsure.

"Bella I dare you to lick Emmett albs, and I don't mean just lick one spot I mean all over... for 20 seconds total..." Miranda said with an evil look on her face, I turned to Bella, and her face turned a ghostly white, she looked sick. She finally got up and walked over to Emmett, who was looking at Rosalie for approval to do it. Emmett lifted his shirt to reveal his hard muscles, Bella bent down and then turn to Miranda for her to say go.

"Go!" Miranda said, and then Bella began to lick slowly, because if she went slowly she could take up 20 seconds. Edward looked furious at the sight but not as mad as Rosalie, finally Bella finished and she looked sick after that. Bella turned the bottle and it landed on jasper, Bella turned to all of us with a bad ass smile.

"Truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare of course" he said confidently

" I dare you to sing it's a party in the USA by Miley Cyrus, with a blond wig and girls clothes on." she said with a smile, jasper and Alice got up and soon Alice came out, with a smile

"Presenting miley cyrus!" she said with a laugh at the end, and then jasper walked out of the room, strutting like a girl. He had on the blond wig of course (don't ask me why Alice has a blonde wig… I don't want to know), he had on a pink shirt with a sliver vest and some white jeans and he even had on some sparkly black boots. He looks so much like her with that outfit on and then he began to sing, oh my God! Jasper looked so damn crazy... he looked like a crack head miley Cyrus! When he finally finished he bowed and we all clapped he got so happy that he bowed again and his wig came off, he screamed like a girl

"Don't look at me!" he said, and running backs into his room like a girl. Wow! Was all I could say... so funny to see, he finally came out of the room and joined us again. He spanned the bottle and it landed on dujua... oh great!

"I want to ask something first." he said

"Sure... what?" she asked

"Do you want all the girls to do the dare with you?" he asked, she looked as if she didn't even think about, of course she would, it would be least embarrassing.

"Yes." She said

"Okay... I dare all of you to sing and dance to when I grow up by the pussycat dolls." he said. All the girls filled out of the room to the other suite, we all picked out hot out fits and were soon backing in the same suite. All the guys' eyes popped out,

"Remember... I did this for all of us!"Jasper said before all of us were in, I couldn't help but laugh... if they going crazy over the out fits wait till he see us singing and dancing... they might even go in shock. All the boys moved the furniture giving us room to do all of our moves. The guys were sitting on the floor in front of us, like we were a movie.

**Dujua:**

**Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care  
What they say  
See everytime  
You turn around  
You saying my name  
**

**Alice:**

**Just call you sexy  
And you don't care  
What they say  
See everytime  
You turn around  
You screaming  
My name**

(Don't y'all)

**Me:**

**Now  
I got a confession  
(Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)  
When I was young  
I wanted attention  
(Haha, ha, ha ha)  
**

**rosalie:**

**And I promised myself  
That I'd do anything  
(Haha, ha, ha ha)  
Anything to get men  
To notice me  
(Haha, ha, ha ha)  
**

**Dyona:**

**But  
I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say  
What you wanna say  
**

**Bella:**

**You know  
What it's like  
To be famous  
When everybody know  
What your name is  
Cause see  
When I was younger  
I would say****When I Grow U**

[Chorus:]

**I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
**

**When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have boobies  
**

**When I grow up  
I wanna see me  
Me on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
**

**When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
Wanna step out  
On the scene**

But be careful  
What you wish for cause  
You just might get it (3x)  
But be careful  
What you wish for cause  
You just might get it (3x)

**Miranda:  
They used to tell me  
I was fooling,  
Until I popped up  
On the TV  
(La, la, la, la, la)  
**

**Bella:**

**I always wanted  
To be a superstar  
Who knew singing songs  
Would get me this far  
(La, la, la, la, la)  
**

**rosalie:  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say  
What you wanna say  
**

**Dujua:**

**You know what it's like  
To be famous  
When everybody know  
What your name is  
Cause see  
When I was younger  
I would say**

[Chorus]

[Repeat 4th verse]

**Me:  
Yes  
I'm astounding me  
I'm a trend setter  
Yes, this is true  
Cause what I do  
No one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
Cause  
I'm a hot 'sup bitch  
I see you  
Watchin' me, watchin' me  
And I know you want it**

[Chorus]

[Repeat 4th verse]

[Chorus]

[Repeat 4th verse]

Yeah  
(Don't y'all)

When we finished the guys were clapping for us, each girl as planned went to their guy and sat on their lap. I walked over to Trent and I smoothed out my red leather skirt and sat on his lap, Trent wrapped his hands around my waist and then he began to kiss my neck. I was biting my lip to stop any moans or giggles from escaping my lips...but I don't think my biting helped any.

Part 3 (Edward's P. O. V.)

After the girl's performance, each girl walked to where they guy lap was and soon Bella was on mine. I wrapped my arm around her waist and then she kissed me deeply in the mouth, causing a tremble to go through my body. After their performance, we played truth or dare all night until it was time to go to class.

"Bella... do you know the song that we danced off of?" I asked

"yeah... it was ' No one ' by Alicia Keys" she said with a smile, and with that Bella got up and left with her sister's and soon to be sister's, leaving me to the feeling of loneliness. I missed my Bella already, Bella was like a daily fix to a druggie or like a fat kid that wanted his piece of chocolate cake, I needed her more then she realized. I went into my room and saw a note on my pillow,

Dear Edward,

I love you forever and always

Bella 3

I sat there for I don't know how long reading and rereading her short note. I sat the note back on the pillow, and walked to the bathroom. I got in the shower and turning the water on cold stayed in for a long time, and thought about my sexy precious Bella. When I finally got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me and walked back inside my room. When I opened my room door, I pulled off my towel to get ready to put on my clothes I had laid out when…

"hey there..." Bella said from my bed, oh God I didn't see her in here. I quickly picked up my towel and wrapped myself, oh God how embarrassing, or was it? I was confused... did she like what she saw?

"You didn't have to cover up on my account." she said walking toward me, sexily. When she finally made it in front of me, she slides her hands up and down my chest, causing me to shiver from the pleasant touch of her. it's crazy how she could do this to me... effect me this way, I wonder how I effect her, while I'm about to see I thought evilly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately on the lips, she wrapped her hands around my neck sliding up to my hair and tugging on it, roughly. I pulled my body closer to hers, and then I moved my lips from her lips to her neck, sucking on the skin on her neck. I heard a moan escape her lips, damn I must be good if I could affect her like this, I thought as I kissed her back on her lips and then pulled away, I'm pretty sure Bella could she what she does to me. It was very obvious, you could see my little Anthony coming up to say hello to her. Bella pouted her lips, and I peaked her sweetly on the lips,

"I have to get dressed." I stated

"oh... forgot." she said laughing at her mistake and then looked me up and down and walked out of the room. I quickly got ready, and walked out of my room into the living room, were everyone was at. We all headed out to the hall and to the information desk for our first schedule today. That same red headed freak was there and was smiling brightly when I came, but of course frowned when she saw Bella in my arms. We all walked to building A and headed for our first class of the day World History, with Mr. Quitters. Oh great! Now we have to deal with all these human boys falling all over my Bella, I really don't want to bet no ass today. when we walked in we all stopped, not because of the teacher, not because of the scene, but because of the smell in the class room... inside this room was a person, but not just any kind of person, but a vampire...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all my fanfiction readers,

This is virgopixie, I jus want to let u all no that this is not an update and I have one question to ask.

Do u want this story to continue? 

Honestly, I gave up on it but my gud friend hamster15 told me to keep gon, I want to no wat u all think is this story worthy of me to keep updating or do u want an entirely new one?

Comment, send a msg., u kan do wateva as long as u give me some answers

Welll…. That's all…

Deuces,

Virgo_pixie loves u all!

3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hello my fellow Twilight lovers,**

**I would like to tell all of you some wonderful news, and maybe a little bad news. Depends on how you take both of the news. First, I would like to say that I think I have officially given up on both of my fanfic's. It's sad really, I guess I got bored with it and thought what's the point. Second, I am starting a new fanfic, and I have been thinking of adding a teammate to this one-man band. I have the first chapter and I am ready for a beta who is ready to help me and get what the obsessed twilight fans (like myself I might add) wants, which is a good fanfic to read. Lastly, I am in high school and to be more specific I'm a senior. If you had ever graduated or are in 12****th**** grade, then you must know how hard it is to remind on top of things like scholarships, colleges, and letters of recommendations. That is also another reason why I need a good beta, which is willing to work with me and help me out when I desperately need it. So now I ask, do anyone want to recommend a friend, loved one, or twilight buddy? Because I am looking for a beta, and I need to know if anyone can help me out. All I ask is to please send me a massage on ****.net/~vir90pixi3**** and if you have a problem massaging me you can leave a comment and let me know all you want me to know. **

**Thank you so much for your participation through the years!**

**~ Ciara**


End file.
